


minding your manners

by candlecake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Touch Peter, Dubious Consent, Forced Feminization, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlecake/pseuds/candlecake





	

Derek came home to find his uncle keeping company to his omega.

 

Stiles’ hands were tied behind his back to his chair and Peter was teasing him by slowly pulling on one of his nipples. The omega’s cheeks and ears had a nice shade of pink on them, almost matching the current color of his bottom. Derek could tell his uncle had been at it for a while by the visible tent in the omega’s dress.

It was the same outfit Derek had watched him reluctantly slip on that morning.

The smudged lipstick on his lips, and the fresh traces of it still on Derek's cock, went well with its deep color; even Peter had agreed.

He didn't make the omega wear dresses that often, but the newest studies indicated that male omegas responded positively to being feminized and Derek, of course, was eager to try out anything that could improve his omega's wellbeing. And it's not as if the omega looked bad in his dress either, with his long legs and slim waist.

Humiliation was another thing that suited him almost too well, though there was nothing to be ashamed of submitting to his alpha's wishes, that was what omegas were for, after all.

 

Derek watched as Peter leisurely played with Stiles' nipples and talked to him quietly with a constant smirk on his face.

He didn't really mind them playing together since he knew that Peter wouldn't actually go and try to claim what was his, but it irked him that Stiles had yet to learn how to control his omega tendencies and had started to ache for another alpha's knot.

He knew he shouldn’t be so disappointed; omegas were known for begging to be filled by almost anything and he hadn’t had Stiles for a very long time, the alpha was still training the boy how an omega should behave.

At least it didn’t seem like his uncle minded the omega's behavior; he kept coming over and making the boy’s cheeks bloom and his sweet slick and tears flow.

There was a big dark blotch from his juices dripping down to the chair cushion now too, Derek could smell it.

The alpha would have to give Stiles another lesson on patience tonight; it wasn’t as if he was a slave to his omega’s greed, he couldn’t always be there to keep his boy filled up and satisfied.

He sighed just thinking about it; what would a decent alpha like himself not do for his omega.


End file.
